Oddities
by SJRivera
Summary: Wendy and Qwin are best friends, attending college together. One day, whilst walking home from class, they discover a device that takes them into one of their favorite childhood movies. However, with Wonderland at war, and the land being far from the Disney/Burton Movies, their nostalgia takes a turn for the worst. next gen or two T violence/blood. Rabbit/OC, Hatter/Cat/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Once again co-written by Esmara!**

A Rabbit

Qwin and Wendy were taking the long route to the apartment complex they both lived in, through the woods from the college building, when Wendy heard the sound of a rattling cage. Without warning, she turned and followed it, and Qwin, unfazed, followed her. A white rabbit had gotten caught in a trap, both caged and snare around the back leg with a barbed wire noose. It was squeaking softly, in a large amount of pain. Wendy was already on her knees, undoing the snare. "It's injured. Help me calm it down, Qwin."

Qwin nodded, and gently stroked its nose. It quivered a bit as Wendy gently undid the snare, using her hair ribbon as a bandage for the bleeding leg. "Let's get this little guy some water." Wendy said quietly. Gently, Qwin picked it up, and they headed off to the dorm they shared. Wendy gave the rabbit some water and cleaned off the wound before getting to her homework. Qwin flipped on the television quietly, as not to disturb roommate or rabbit. They spent the night doing homework and checking on the rabbit, not falling asleep until 1 am. It was at 2:30 that Wendy shook Qwin awake.

"What is it?"

Wendy shushed her, and pointed at the rabbit through the doorway. It was standing on its hind legs, trying to get at the doorknob, and muttering in a human male's voice.

"What the-"

"It's been doing that for fifteen minutes!" Wendy said in a whisper. They continued watching it, and then... it started to change.

He became thinner, and the fur fell away, and it grew to about 1.5 feet tall, until where the white rabbit once stood was occupied by what looked to be a human man, with white hair, pale skin, glasses and long rabbit ears, glaring at the doorknob. His leg was still bandaged where Wendy had tied her ribbon. The man walked away from the door and began trying to push a nearby stack of newspapers towards it in an effort to reach the doorknob, only to find he couldn't.

"What is he doing?" Wendy asked her, whispering.

"I... I think he's trying to get out."

"Obviously... but why?"

"Maybe he's late for something?"

"Please, Qwin. This isn't Alice in Wonderland!"

"I have to go back... if they find out I lost the looking glass, I'm as good as deceased..."

"A mirror? Why does he need a-?"

It was then that the rabbit - er, guy - spun around, wide-eyed, and saw the two girls awake - and fell off the stack of newspapers. "Ow!" He yelled before standing and dusting himself off. "I... oh dear... I hope I did not disturb your rest," he said, giving a small bow of greeting.

Qwin got over the initial shock fist. She always had been more outgoing. "Who are you?"

He straightened himself to his full height - not much, really - and gave another small bow. "My name is Bartholomew Abbot. I never properly thanked you two for releasing me from that cage earlier. I can assure you that you are not going mad."

Wendy spoke. "Why are you here?"

"You brought me here, didn't you?"

"That isn't what I meant..."

"Ah! You mean this world. Well, as I'm sure you heard me earlier," he said as he adjusted his glasses, "I have lost track of a very valuable looking glass. It acts as the portal between Wonderland and your world-"

"Did you say wonderland? As in the one Alice went to?"

"My grandfather was the "white rabbit", and the girl's name was Alicia."

"..."

Qwin turned to Wendy. "I told ya."

"It was ALICIA in Wonderland."

"Yes, but who guessed where he was from?"

Wendy sighed, and turned to Mr. Abbot. "I never caught your names…?"

"Wendy."

"I'm Qwin!"

"Well then, Miss Wendy and Miss Qwin, I really must return to that wilderness in order to locate the looking glass."

"It's two in the morning," Wendy murmured.

"Who cares? Let's go!"


	2. Chapter 2

**For future reference in the story, asterisks mean a change in POV, and a line means that time has passed.**

The Mirror

"What's that light-making device in your hand?" The rabbit asked around half an hour later, gesturing to the flashlight Qwin was holding.

"Uh, a flashlight?"

"And how does it work?"

"Don't you know what electricity is?"

"To an extent…"

"What technology do you have in Wonderland?" Wendy asked, curious.

"It's an interesting thing, technology - steam engines, complex machines of cogs and screws…"

"Sounds like you guys are in what we call the Industrial revolution."

Qwin looked at her for a few moments before asking her question. "Which revolution was that again?"

"Oh, honestly, don't you pay _any _attention in history?"

"No, I just copy your homework."

"It was when Britain discovered that there was-"

"Pardon my interruption," Abbot cut her off (he was standing in the palm of Wendy's hand), "But I see the glass!"

Wendy walked over to what looked like a mirror for a large doll. Qwin ran over and held it up. Mr. Abbot's eyes widened. "No! Don't look directly–!"

His warning came too late. Qwin was suddenly sucked in, and Wendy, setting Mr. Abbot down, picked it up, only to get sucked in as well. He sighed, and stepped through, grabbing the edge of the mirror so that it sucked itself in with him.

Qwin suddenly realized she was falling, fast, down a long tunnel of black and white tiles, each with a card symbol on them. She closed her eyes as she fell, awaiting the impact of ground with her body. However, when she landed, she was set down quite gently. She opened her eyes and looked around, noting that she seemed to be in a large forest, filled with large toadstools, and various sorts of strange insects... If you could call then insects. One of them, a butterfly with brown and white wings flew directly over her head. It was then she realized the forest wasn't huge. Qwin herself was tiny. She followed the butterfly into a garden, intrigued. "What a weird butterfly."

"You mean bread-and-butterfly," a voice corrected her.

Qwin turned. There was nothing there but a few flowers. "Who said that?" The Hyacinth, a beautiful, yet strong flower leaned toward her.

"I did, dear. What may I do for you?"

"I-I'd like to know where... where I am."

"You are in the garden, dear," several forget-me-nots growing on a tree answered. "The question is; WHO are you?"

"I-I'm Qwin."

"And what genus, or species are you?"

"I'm... I'm a..." She thought hard, looking at her yellow clothes. "I'm a yellow flag."

"Ooh! I haven't seen one of those, but I have heard of them. It's just too bad you're bit wilted."

"Well, I was just pulled out from my roots, but as soon as I get myself planted I'll be good as new." It wasn't She had just been uprooted from her 'roots'. It technically wasn't a lie.

Hyacinth spoke again. "Well, you are welcome to stay here if you wish. We'd enjoy the company."

"Oh, no thank you. I have to find someone. She's my friend and I'm not sure what happened to her."

"Well, if we see her, we'll tell her you were here. What sort of flower is she?"

"Uh… she's a… sunflower."

"I haven't seen her, Dearie. You should ask the caterpillar. He's a pest, but knows all about us plants. Just... don't mention him to Milkweed if you see her. He ate her heart out."

"Thank you," Qwin said, and walked off, until she reached a giant mushroom with a hookah and a man about her size sitting on it, in a striped turquoise coat, dark pants, antennae… and eight arms.

He was playing a flute. He looked up as she got closer. "Who are you?"

"I-I'm Qwin."

Wendy looked around. Where was she?

The room was seemingly sealed off completely off without exit, save one incredibly small door. She was a tray at the foot of an enormous table. "Eat Me". And there was a key on the table. Wendy, having read the story, knew what to do, and was out in a matter of moments. She found herself stepping out of a tree into woods.

"Find them and return them to their world at once!"

Mr. Abbot nodded. "Yes, your majesty." He stood up from his kneeling position, bowed to the Red Queen, and left the room of the red palace. The Red Queen was a tall, fair woman, who was stern in her command, but knew how to run a kingdom well. Wonderland was currently under siege from the White Queen, who had brought a harsh winter upon the Castle. Abbot was the Red Queen's servant, but one of high standing, and was a loyal subject. If it was discovered that the Looking Glass worked, the White Queen would stop at nothing to get it and take over any other worlds she could find.

And so, Mr. Abbot set out, donning a thick red trench coat as he stepped out into the blizzard, and ran in the direction of the caterpillar. He'd know where to find the two girls.

"I assumed _that_. Who are you?"

"My... My name is Qwin Isley, I'm nineteen years old, and I go to school in Montana."

"Well, Miss Qwin Isley, why are you here?"

"I was sucked in through a mirror."

"Interesting."

"How do you mean?"

"Well, that mirror, if it works as it should, transports the one who looks into it here, to Wonderland. But each one gets transported to a different part, based upon where their life will head," he said, taking a few puffs of the hookah.

"So... when I grow up I'm going to be a landscaper?"

"Or a florist. Or a gardener. Or a scientist. Or an artist. Or a number of things involving plants, or beauty." He played a few notes. "Did anyone else come with you?"

"Something tells me Wendy followed me in here."

"Wendy?"

"Yeah, Wendy Errare. She's my best friend."

"Wendy? What an odd name..."

"You wouldn't happen to know where she is, would you?"

"No..." The caterpillar took out a bag of blue powder, and tossed a small handful in the air. "Show me Wendy," he said, and the dust changed to form an image of Wendy, wandering through a much smaller wood than Qwin was in. "Looks like she's north of here. That's usually where the twins are about... oh, that poor soul is about to get a headache."

"Why?"

"No reason," he said as the mist disappeared. "You should get going."

"Where?"

"I'm sure you'll figure it out. Try north. It's the best place to start."

"And how do I know where north is?"

"I'm sure you'll figure it out."

Qwin sighed in frustration, and opened her bag. Thankfully, it had shrunk with her. From it she pulled a magnet, a water bottle, a small container of grapes, and a needle. She took the grapes from the container and filled it halfway with water. She then rubbed the needle to the magnet while the caterpillar watched her.

"What are you doing?"

"Shush," she said, gently placing the needle into the water. Thankfully, it floated, and spun a bit before stopping.

"How on earth did you–?"

"Girl Scouts. Good-bye Mr. Caterpillar," she said, emptying the container and putting the grapes back in. She placed all of her belongings back into the bag and walked off in the direction the needle had pointed.


End file.
